New Generation, Same Game
by little miss bitch
Summary: And as the years go by, the young grow old, and good die young, but the luxurious live on forever, including through their offspring, because in Westchester, your family name means almost as much as the brand name of your shoes. . .  NG of the clique
1. Epiloge

**I own nothing; except a love for bow headbands.3 And some character names, but the Clique belongs to Lisi Harrison! (I wish I could have it! ;]) (BTW to the people who already reviewed this I left my computer and was gonna finish it after so calm down girlies :])**

* * *

And as the years go by, the young grow old, and good die young, but the luxurious live on forever, including through their offspring, because in Westchester, your family name means almost as much as the brand name of your shoes. . .

And this is where you meet Westchesters most elite, BOCD the most prestigious school in the country! But fear not my darlings, our favorite little OCDiva's didn't always get along, so why in the world would their offspring. . .?

_There's the ones who are born into it;_

**~ Blair Harrington ~**

"The thing is I don't want you. . . and I don't see why anyone would"

"NO. No I don't Understand! So Explain. EXPLAIN. EXPLAIN how you could EVER do this to me? BEST. FRIEND."

"I'm slipping on broken glass and I am lying to myself and my friends, I can't go under again. . . I lost too much of my past I don't want to screw up my present . . . . but when I say I love you. . . ."

**~ Kristina Fisher ~**

"We made a promise! We are more than best friends we're sisters! Does this seriously mean nothing to you? You can love him or us. Not both.""

"I've always been wasting time putting others best interest first. . . . maybe its MY turn to live . . . and i know where to start. . . "

"I thought you were different! We were different! You told me you trusted me! But you didn't; Did you.

**~ Nate Fisher ~**

"You know what I am done! done with the mind games you play the things you tell me its all lies! I don't think you get how much I am trying here to keep you but I don't think your worth it or if you even CARE what were risking here!"

"Bros before hoes. The only thing the two of us will be doing together is moving on."

"Your selling yourself short sis! Why can you just repeatedly let him hurt you? Are you that stupid?"

**~ Caleb Fisher ~**

"I promised you that things would get better, but I don't know if they get better at this point. You can't go back and really your too immature to fix your mistakes."

"Have you ever realized we are going to grow up to live lives just like our parents, after a life full of sex, lies, and bitch drama we're just gonna coast through the ivy's party and then have a legacy of that forever? Haven't you ever wanted something more out of life?"

"How far are you gonna go for this ONE GIRL. I've never seen you like this. Your only 15! There's gonna be more than that one girl you know."

**~ Veronica Gregory-Archibald ~**

"If you were looking for what was best for me, the last place you would have sent me to was HERE. I didn't move to Westchester to repeat YOUR childhood!"

"For the record Marie Antionette, in the end of your story your whole country revolts and you and your precious 'King' are beheaded! Have fun trying to bitch everyone out with no mouth."

"Who are you to tell me my life is a lie! Who are you but a little boy who instead of playing with tools, ACTS like one!"

**~ Ryan Archibald ~**

"Whether you like it or not I'm your brother and your a bitch."

"Alright if I'm just a stupid boy who was the fault in all of this then what are you still doing standing at my door?"

"If this is all just a game then who's playing who here?"

**~ Rachel Polvert ~**

"I'm hopeless. Just like my mom always looking for the ones I can't have!"

"Life isn't your little movie, and were not your actors so if your gonna try and tell me what to do, I want 100,000 off the bat pay up."

"I know you love your little competition here but what's the prize? Hurting everyone around you? Is all of that really worth all of this?"

**~ Francesca Hotz ~**

"Doll, this is my life? You don't know anything about it, or why I did the things I did. My life is MINE. Your just stalking it."

"Hold it, I'm not the extra tiny little bow on top. I'm the fucking prize."

"Did you ever think that there's a REASON, I am the way I am? A reason I'm here. Everything happens for a reason know! And you shouldn't be one to judge on life ruining mistakes."

_And those who have risen from the past and into the future;_

**~ Chelsea Hamilton-Baxter ~**

"Don't I look familiar _sis_, come on look in the mirror, can you say re-la-ted."

"You see, there was you, and now there's me, any possible 'us' died because your a man-whore who hooks up with your counterpart"

"You must feel like a bitch sleeping with the enemy don't you? Grow some and get a better excuse.

**~ Chace Baxter ~**

"She doesn't own you, I was right about you all along, your scared to be who you really are!"

"Did have to drive her a way! This was MORE than a stupid hit-n-run! I CARED about her!

"I'm Chase Baxter." (**Yes I stole the infamous gossip girl line, "I'm Chuck Bass." I just couldn't resist it!**)

**~ Katherine Ryan-Baxter ~**

"You might not like or believe me but things get better, life is like dance, sometimes you have to just close your eyes and let your actions take control."

"Boys are like sour patch, their sweet for a while, then they get sour, halfway through it all you realize their artificial, and they expire!"

"You can't coast through life only hearing what you want to hear! Stop with the 'woe me' act! Your NOT strong, your pathetic!"

**~ Daniel Crane ~**

"So your ready to repeat history, because my daddy would love for me to reclaim what is our you know. . ."

"No, I didn't lie! well I did, but not this time! I never go this far for anyone. . . and I swear to you I never again will!"

"Even the players are played at some points. . ."

* * *

**Rate&Review!, unless I get five reviews I will NOT update, you can even criticize, you can also put in ideas help a girl out[: **


	2. Chapter 1 Bad News Blair

Blair Harrington only had one question on her mind at the moment.

And it was more than just 'what would you rate my outfit?" It was "Why." Well in the way Blair put it, it WASN'T a question, it was a demand. Because Blair never wondered, she just knew. Like the Octavian Country Day girls never wondered what school they would go to after graduation, because the best and brightest at OCD knew that after OCD they would coast up to the next level; Constance Billards, and all the boys would extend from Briarwood Academy to St. Judes. Because that's just the way it was in New York, particularly in the Upper East Side.

Blair Harrington was the spawn of the ever-famous international supermodel Massie Block, and known Billionaire investor and ex-Galaxy Soccer Player Derrick Harrington! Blair was one of the most beautiful girls you would ever see! With her mothers dark chesnut curly hair, and her fathers deep brown doe eyes, Like most other legacy children she grew up with a charmed life in Westchester with an elite group that she felt were closer to family than just family friends; The first of which were the children of the international supermodel Claire Lyons, and the famous Entertainment lawyer Cam Fisher! The twosome had three obviously attractive triplets, one of which being Blair's ultimate best friend! Kristina Fisher has bleach blonde hair and electric green eyes, with Claire's cute/sweetness and Cam's rationalism her and Blair balance each other out perfectly, they're the epitome of opposites attract in many ways but at the same time they are completely alike! Nate and Caleb are Kristina's partners in crime, and Blair's best friends two! The brothers were twins but didn't look that much alike, Caleb had ended up looking a lot like his sister with california blonde hair, and baby blue eyes, all the girls flocked over him, but Nate with Cam's trademark eyes, and honey blonde/brown hair was loved by all the upper east siders (and everyone else) just the same! The four of them had been through everything together! Especially Nate and Blair. The two of them had been best friends since they were in diapers, and the two had an. . . interesting relationship. They were like those movie couples that you rarely see in real life. The ones who grew up together and were both in love but would never admit it! But there were twists, and that twist is Ryan Archibald. Blair's future 'Husband'

The Archibalds were the richest family you could ever imagine there to be. Investment, after investment, after investment, turned Andrew Archibald into a Billionaire on his own at only 17! But what did that matter? His family already had enough before that to foster the next five generations! And because of this and Massie's always meddling ways, thats who she would end up with. Its not that Nate wasn't eligable, actually he was! Even more than it, he was PERFECT, but his parents felt the same way, and he would most likely have arranged marriages as well, they didn't do it out of love, here in the upper east side, they chose the loaded.

You see, Ryan loved Blair, Blair loved Nate, Nate loved Blair. But it just couldn't be. And its not that Blair didn't like Ryan, she loved him, but as a _friend_, but of course he just HAD to like her more than that now didn't he. But for now Blair had to pretend to be falling for his dark hair, and puppy dog eyes, when really she longed for Nate's sea of blue and green eyes.

Blair grew up with Ryan as well as she did with the others. She also grew up with the company of the others 'girls of the steps', Katherine Ryan-Baxter, and Chelsea Hamilton-Baxter. Yes they were sisters, or at least half sisters! See, When Blair's mother Massie was at OCD, Olivia Ryan was her 'friend'. (But not really.) Olivia found herself tangled in with Dune Baxter who is now just rich for being himself, and Olivia was just trying to find herself in the business! She may not have found a job, but she found the infamous Dune Baxter who had been a year ahead of them in school. And only about a year later she found out something else, she was pregnant. And Katherine, Blair's fun-loving, bleach blonde dancer of a best friend was born. But around the same time of the affair, Dune had gotten another women pregnant, none other than Skye Hamilton. Skye had been the alpha ahead of Massie at OCD, and must have never gotten over her high school crush on Dune Baxter because the two got married creating the human Devil that is, Chelsea Hamilton-Baxter. Her and Olivia could be twins except she's a prima bitch with gleaming golden cat eyes. Yet she was born into best friendship with Blair. But that wasn't the only Baxter child, the original Baxter, Chace, had been born with Dune's first wife, who died in a car crash days after Chace was born, sending Dune spiraling into a habbit of marrying every women he saw, so Chace, Katherine, and Chelsea were all half-siblings. Katherine lived with her mother Olivia, and Chelsea and Chace who's dark hair and green eyes greatly differed from his fathers combo of blond and blue, were forced to live together now that Skye and Dune were 'in love.'

Yes Blair had a messed up group of friends in a way but no matter how much they pissed her off at times, the seven of them were her family and nothing could change that. That was not what she had been asking why about.

It all started when Mr. Archibald picked up his newest target while in Milan most likely investing on Italy or something huge as usual. He met the one person who changed Blair's mothers life and changed Blair's reign at Constance.

Kristen Gregory.

Now your wondering, okay what does this have to do with Blair, and at first so did she. Until Massie heard word of it.

When Massie attended school she had this prestigious clique of girls the 'Pretty Committee' It had been her, Kristina's mom Claire and some girls Kristen, Alicia, and Dylan. Who had girls just about Blair's age Veronica, Francesca, and Rachel. The 'PC' had ruled OCD, Constance, and coasted through Ivy's all together! But soon after college graduation they five-some (minus Massie and Claire) had lost touch. And now Kristen is marrying Mr. Archibald, making her Mrs. Archibald, making Kristen's daughter Veronica, Ryan's sister, making her Blair's future 'sister in-law' making Massie call back 'the girls' and having Kristen, Alicia, and Dylan move their families out to Manhattan with Blair, making them all have to attend BLAIR'S school, and go to BLAIR'S house, and attend BLAIR'S Sunday brunch, and ruin BLAIR'S freshman year and maybe even BLAIR'S life. And all of this made Blair feel sick to her stomach. And to make matters WORSE, Blair's new neighbor was coming to her brunch too. And He was none other than the son of Massie's ex-boyfriend. And his name was Daniel Crane, and his goal was to marry Blair. Grrrrrrrrrrrrreat.

"Kristinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnna!" Blair wailed with a cry almost as loud as the one she let out after the death of Alexander McQueen. "Why is my life turning out to be so trecherously AWFUL."

Kristina gave her a sympathetic sigh and sat down beside Blair on her golden duvet. "It might not be SO bad! My mom always used to tell me stories about the 'Pretty Committee' and these girls are probably just as cool! Its like were living out some luxurious legacy or something!" She exaggeratedly fell back between Blair's silk pillows.

"Puh-lease, we already are." Blair giggled rolling her eyes and raising her eyebrows. Leave it to K to turn everything into a TOTAL fairy tale. She would always tell Blair that she was like Jasmine the princess who was forced to marry a king but fell in love with a dowdy peasant. But the thought of marrying a peasant disgusted her. Blair would choose royalty, but the choice wasn't found in Ryan, it was in the heart of Nate. Wether she liked to admit it or not.

"Still!" Kristina protested "I've always wanted a full formed clique like or moms! I mean I love Kat, and Chel is, well she's Chelsea what can you do about it? But I don't know! If you heard the stories, it just so- like one time they got expell-"

"Yes. Yes. I KNOW. They got expelled cause Kristen was poor, couldn't afford the trip, snuck in, the girls ran away, blah blah BLAH." Blair interrupted in an irritated fashion. "I know the drill already, but just because these girls have thrown themselves into my life doesn't mean I'll let them in, I have no open vacancies so they need to get in line."

"Blair. Come on! Their probably not that bad! Plus its a new challenge! Marie Antoinette had to battle new tasks and people everyday but she NEVER gave up or gave in! She prevailed! And fabulously if I do say so myself!" Kristina smirked teasing Blair about her long time icon.

"Or I could just follow the words of Sun Tzu." Blair smirked zipping up her Marc Jaccobs Scalloped dress she wore in Black to signify the death of her reign.

"What is it?" Kristina asked nervously, straightening out her powder blue Thurly sun dress.

"Divide and Conquer" Blair said matter-o-factly before spritzing Miss Dior Cherie, and storming out of her room.


End file.
